


Just Go With It

by lavendersky



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, here it is, that i love so much, the pretending to be lovers at first but falling in love later trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersky/pseuds/lavendersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Him. He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>Sousuke wasn’t sure what he was thinking at the time. Or rather, he didn’t think at all. He was desperate to seek refuge from the constant harassment he was receiving from the girls in his economics lecture that he pointed at a random passerby without processing the consequences in his head first. A horrified look from the boy at the end of his pointing finger told Sousuke that maybe, just maybe, he should have thought things out more thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this trope has been a secret pleasure of mine and i'm finally making myself of use and contributing to this ship. comments/feedbacks are greatly appreciated, as this is my first shot at writing fanfics.

It was a typical Monday morning. 

Sousuke had woken up early to jog and bought his breakfast at the convenience store below his apartment building. He then took a quick shower, dried off, and went to attend his morning lecture at the university. When he got to the lecture hall, he was immediately swarmed by a group of girls, whose names he didn’t bother remembering. It was a typical morning.

As far back as he could remember, Sousuke had always been a ladies man. His tall, masculine physique coupled with his aloof demeanor (thanks to his smouldering teal-coloured eyes) has the ladies swooning left and right. He has always been the object of affection amongst many of his female classmates and they were always talking about him when they think he can’t hear. You’d think that they would get a hint after a couple of rejections and uninterested responses, but it seems that Sousuke’s cold treatment only intensified their attraction towards him. Something about “his aloofness only makes him more mysterious~” and what not, he couldn’t really bother. That’s why it didn’t surprise him when he was greeted by a handful of overly-enthusiastic female students, eager to know how his weekend had been. Muttering a few obligatory responses, Sousuke brushed by the girls and found a seat near the front of the lecture hall. At least they left him alone after the lecture has started.

About 30 minutes into the professor’s droning on the stock market, the door to the room slammed open and a body crashed through the opening. Sousuke turned his attention away from his notes to the intruder. He was breathing heavily and clutched onto the books he was holding for dear life.

“I’m—I’m sorry, my alarm didn’t go off and—and I—,“ The boy struggled to get the words out.

The professor didn’t seem to mind—or care—and simply nodded his head and told him to go find a seat.

The boy, now blushing furiously, made his way to the back of the room in hopes of finding an empty seat. As he brushed past by Sousuke’s seat, Sousuke noted with amusement that even his ears were burning red with embarrassment. The rest of the lecture continued on without interruption.

 

XXX

 

“Ne, Sousuke-kun, let’s go see a movie!”

“Sousuke-kun would rather go karaoke, right?”

The girls from this morning were back and they were more than determined to give Sousuke a migraine. In his opinion at least.

“No, I’m not interested.” Sousuke stated simply and got out of his seat.

As he made his way out of the lecture hall, the girls followed closely after him and whined.

“Aww don’t be shy, Sousuke-kun!”

Sousuke kept walking.

“You don’t have a girlfriend right? Then you can hang out with us!”

 _What kind of logic is that_. Sousuke walked faster.

The girls caught up with him and one of them even had the audacity to latch onto his arms.

“Mou~ Sousuke-kun is always like that. But I guess that’s why I like you so much~” She cooed.

“Hey, no fair! How come you get to hug Sousuke-kun like that?”

“He’s not yours!”

“I can say the same to you!”

Sousuke groaned as the girls around him began to bicker. He had the urge to punch something.

Then he had an idea. A brilliant one at that.

“I’m not interested in women.”

The girls stopped bickering instantly and stared at him with their mouths agape. Everything halted. It was a comical sight and Sousuke would’ve laughed had he didn’t realized what the situation he has put himself in. He was about to leave when the girl who had latched onto him earlier recomposed herself.

“Well—well, you’re still not taken, so…so…”

“Yeah! So we can still pursue you if we wanted!” Another girl jumped in to back up her friend.

“That’s right! We would only back down if you were taken!”

Oh they were so desperate to save any chances they may have with him.

“I have a boyfriend.”

Sousuke immediately regret saying that. However, the looks on the girls’ faces were worth everything that would bite him in the ass later on.

Staring at him in disbelief, the girls simultaneously began to protest. Sousuke began to feel relief and a little hint of satisfaction as he watched despair and disappointment began to settle in on their faces. He was sure that he had finally gotten himself out of this problem and obtained his peace and quiet after so long.

“Who?! Who is it?”

And of course, that one innocent question brought down all of Sousuke’s false sense of victory and falcon punched him back into reality. Truth to be told, he didn’t even think he’d get this far. The stares he received were expectant.

Ah crap.

At the exact moment that Sousuke thought he was done for, someone entered Sousuke’s peripheral vision and caught his eye. As he made his way towards the group, Sousuke extended his arm out and pointed.

“Him. He’s my boyfriend.”

Sousuke wasn’t sure what he was thinking at the time. Or rather, he didn’t think at all. He was desperate to seek refuge from the constant harassment he was receiving that he pointed at a random passerby without processing the consequences in his head first. A horrified look from the boy at the end of his pointing finger told Sousuke that maybe, just maybe, he should have thought things out more thoroughly.

Being the first to recover from the bomb that he had just dropped, Sousuke walked over to the passerby—the boy he recognized as the one who was late to the lecture this morning—and draped his arm over him.

“Isn’t that right?” Sousuke gave him a smile and a look that said, _don’t blow this for me_. The other boy must have received the message as he nodded timidly.

One of the girls narrowed her eyes disbelievingly and crossed her arms, "Prove it."

The boy currently under Sousuke's arms tensed up more than before—if it's even possible—and despite his big built, he looked rather vulnerable. And Sousuke himself, wearing a calm and neutral expression, he was panicking inside.

With one swift motion, Sousuke maneuvered the other boy's head to face towards him and leaned down—just a little bit, Sousuke mused to himself—and kissed him right on the lips. And for the umpteenth time that day, he managed to deliver a shocking experience to everyone around him. 

Taking advantage of the still-frozen audience in front of him, Sousuke guided his new-found "boyfriend" away from the crowd that had gathered in front of the lecture hall.

After walking towards a more remote location, Sousuke finally had a good look at the boy he had unintentionally kidnapped. His face was adorned with the same rosy glow as this morning. No, it was darker, much more intense. His bright emerald green eyes were downcast; his nerves were apparent. He was shuffling his feet and one hand was rubbing the back of his elbow, waiting for Sousuke to say something. 

"Erm, I'm not sure what to say..." Sousuke began, "I'm sorry I got you dragged into this mess. I wasn't expecting things to turn out this way, and...well, I'm not expecting you to follow through or anything. I mean, that was a one time thing...and..."  _You're rambling, Sousuke._ He internally reprimanded himself. 

"I thought they would finally leave me alone once they know I have someone I'm interested in." Sousuke finally said. 

"I understand." The stranger smiled and in Sousuke's eyes, it was the smile of an angel. 

Caught in the moment, Sousuke had forgotten about the grave that he had just dug for himself. Those girls bought the act today, but who knows how long he will have before they find out the truth? He was so close to tasting the freedom, away from the constant wrath of his fan club, that he wasn't about to give in so easily. Seeming to have sensed Sousuke's unease, the boy in front of him spoke up.

"They seemed to believed that we are—we are... _together_...what will they do when they find out the truth?" 

"Probably gonna stick to me like glue for the rest of my life." The thought of it was enough to make Sousuke want to slam his head against the nearest flat surface. 

The boy cleared his throat and looked down at the ground again. "I don't mind playing your boyfriend." 

His voice was so soft that Sousuke thought he had heard wrong. 

"You'd do that?" 

"I'm not sure how much of a use I'll be..." He scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly. "But I'll try my best to help." 

Sousuke had never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life. Or in this case, again. For the first time today, Sousuke felt himself relax.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The boy suddenly exclaimed. "I don't think I know your name...I just transferred here recently and since we  _are_ going to be each others' boyfriends, it'd be nice to know what to call you first." 

 _Oh gosh, that smile_. Sousuke managed to snap himself out of his reverie to introduce himself.

"Yamazaki Sousuke. You can call me Sousuke." Sousuke flashed a smile of his own. "And you?"

"I'm Tachibana Makoto!"

 "Well, Tachibana Makoto," Sousuke said as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, "I'm going to need your number." 

Mirroring his actions, Makoto dished out his own phone from his pocket as well. "I guess this is necessary. I've never had a boyfriend before." 

Sousuke snorted, "Same here."

"Ah, what I mean is, I've...never dated before?"

Eyeing the boy in front of him, Sousuke could hardly believe it. Standing in front of him was a boy with anything but an average appearance. He was tall—not quite tall as Sousuke himself—but still easily towering over 90% of the male population on campus. Even under that fall jacket he was wearing he could tell was packed a torso that is not inferior to his own. His brown hair with a strange tinge of green was long and tousled, which framed his face very nicely in Sousuke's opinion. But the final kill was Makoto's eyes: warm and forest-green that seemed to twinkle with every smile. How could he have stayed single for this long? He must have a horrible personality, Sousuke decided.

"I guess I just never found the right person." Makoto titled his head to the side and gave a chuckle that did strange things to Sousuke's stomach. Now he's baffled.

"Playing boyfriends should be pretty easy," Sousuke told Makoto, "we just have to fool those girls until they lose interest." 

"And hopefully they'll stay uninterested," Makoto laughed at the sulking face Sousuke currently was making. 

Right. But that's another worry for another day. Right now Sousuke has to deal with the problem of his body's reaction to every word Makoto was speaking and every glance he sent his way. It must be because Makoto was so ridiculously attractive that Sousuke was temporarily thrown off. Not necessarily because he was attracted to him. He holds on to this thought for dear life. 

After exchanging numbers and getting the gist of each others' schedules, the two parted ways at the university gates. Just as they were about to turn opposite ways, Sousuke caught the same group of girls from this morning huddled in a corner, trying not to look like they were staring (but doing a very bad job of it) and whispering among themselves. Sousuke grabbed Makoto by the arm and pulled him towards him. 

"Wait, Makoto." 

Sousuke planted a kiss onto the unsuspecting boy's forehead and silently gestured towards the girls in the corner, as if to explain his sudden behaviour. 

Sousuke tried to look as affectionate as possible, "have a safe trip home."

Makoto on the other hand was not prepared to put on a spontaneous show of affection. He was caught off guard and could only stutter out a reply in return. Sousuke managed to catch a brief glimpse of Makoto's flushed face before he turned around and shuffled away from him in embarrassment. 

' _Cute._ ' 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke really should have listened to Rin's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie over 1000+ hits! thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments!! it means so much to me that people are liking this and sharing the same love of seeing soumako in cheesy romantic comedy-esque plots as me *u* i am so sorry if it seemed like i've abandoned this story..orz i've been really sick the past few weeks (who even catches a cold in the dead of summer) and school has just started! i've forgotten how time consuming education can be... anyway, hopefully i'll be able to find time to update more frequently. thanks again for being so patient ♥

“You did _what_?!”

Sousuke winced.

“You’re too loud, Rin.”

The one known as Rin was currently leaning against the table they were both seated at for lunch, both hands slammed against the surface. He was wearing an expression of awe and confusion, as if he couldn’t make up his mind on which emotion he should be displaying.

“So now you both are just gonna pretend you’re madly in love with each other for God knows how long?”

Shrugging, Sousuke sipped on his drink nonchalantly, “I guess.”

“You sure are taking this slightly,” Rin remarked while going back to poking at his plate of food.

Sousuke’s mind wandered back to the gentle brunette yesterday. He had spent his entire night thinking about the smile he gave him when he agreed to take part of this ridiculous situation that Sousuke had somehow conjured up last minute. He had laid in bed last night, phone in his hand, and contemplated for about a good hour on whether or not he should send a text to Makoto. He got as far as finding his name in his contacts and composing a new message before quickly hitting a stump in the road—what exactly is he going to write?

_Hey, thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend, even though we just met today and hardly know each other._

It sounded a lot better in his head. 

No matter what Sousuke ended up typing onto his phone, it sounded incredibly cheesy. In the end, he opted to not send anything that he would regret later and groaned into his pillow. When had his life turned into a cheap afternoon soap opera? He could’ve sworn that the Korean drama his ex-girlfriend had been raving about had the exact same plot as the predicament he was in. He decided to not worry too much about it and just let himself be carried along with current.

“I would never be able to do it.” Rin’s statement brought Sousuke back to reality.

“What, because you don’t swing that way?”

“No,” Rin stated carefully as he stood up to throw away his garbage, Sousuke following after him.

“It has nothing to do with that. I just can’t lie to myself when it comes to feelings.” 

Sousuke hummed in response.

“You should be careful too.”

Rin looked at Sousuke square in the eyes with a serious expression. Then his expression softened into a grim smile.

“Emotions are not things to be toyed around with.”

Sousuke shook his head at what his friend had just said.

“Okay there, _Socrates_.”

That earned him a playful kick to the side of his leg.

 “All I’m saying is, don’t get caught too deep into this.” 

Shrugging, Rin gave Sousuke one last look before turning around on his heels and walking away—to the gym again no doubt.

Sousuke didn’t have much time to ponder on his friend’s warning before he remembered he was supposed to meet Makoto before their second shared lecture began. The plan was to walk in to the lecture hall as intimate as they possibly can.

They met up in front of a small café on campus, a few minutes away from the classroom. Makoto came rushing to the meeting spot breathless. Sousuke noticed that the red scarf tied around Makoto’s neck was done rather haphazardly, like he was in a hurry. The buttons of his jacket was not buttoned right as well.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sousuke’s lips as he stepped closer to the shorter teen. He then brought his fingers over the red yarn and tugged at them until they sat straight around Makoto’s neck.

“Better.”

Makoto stuttered out a “Y-yeah” and looked away from Sousuke’s gaze, still in a frenzied state of having to rush here in a hurry.

“Your alarm didn’t go off again today?” Sousuke asked, his voice laced with a hint of amusement.

“Ah—“ Makoto suddenly looked very sheepish as he grinned, “you saw that yesterday.”

“Everyone did,” Sousuke stepped away from Makoto.

Makoto only laughed in embarrassment.

“Did you do the readings for today’s class? It was so boring I almost fell asleep!” Makoto began the conversation as the two began to walk towards their afternoon class.

Sousuke fell into a comfortable exchange with Makoto. The other boy, he found out, was rather easy to talk to. He wasn’t overly chatty, but he responded to things appropriately and there was that ever-present smile on his face which put Sousuke at ease.

Sousuke also couldn’t stop staring at the other boy’s face. It must have made Makoto a little bit uncomfortable, as he turned to Sousuke and did that cute thing he does with his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Something wrong?”

Rin’s words echoed in his brain.

“No, it’s nothing.” Sousuke shook his head—in answer to Makoto’s concern as well as his attempt to shake away Rin’s image. The stupid hopelessly romantic shark, tormenting him even when he’s not physically here.

“Um, I hope you don’t mind me telling my friend about this recent, er, arrangement.” Makoto smiled in embarrassment, “I can’t seem to hide anything from him.”

Shrugging, Sousuke replied, “As long as he doesn’t blab this out, I’m fine with it.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that! Haru is a very good friend of mine.”

And what a good friend Haru was.

Sousuke’s first impression of the guy was…‘nonchalant’. He’s yet to meet someone as lackluster as him. Makoto had introduced them both to each other one day, eagerly claiming how Haru just couldn’t wait to meet him. Somehow, Sousuke doubted that.

“I don’t approve.” Was the first thing Haru said, which caused Makoto to quickly squeak out a “Haru!” before turning towards Sousuke and smiling apologetically.

This irked Sousuke immensely.

The entire meeting consisted of Sousuke and Haru sending each other cold glares across the table, with a slowly panicking Makoto going back and forth between the two, trying to tie up a decent conversation.

“Sorry about earlier,” Makoto apologized afterwards, “I hope you won’t mind Haru. He was just…looking out for me, that’s all.”

Sousuke raised his eyebrow, but didn’t continue to question further. Not that he got a chance to, as immediately after, they were greeted with the same group of girls who caused this arrangement in the first place.

“Sousuke-kuuuun!”

Sousuke internally groaned.

“This is your boyfriend?”

“He’s so cute!”

“Yeah! Why didn’t you introduce us to him earlier?”

Without warning, the girls grabbed some chairs nearby and quickly seated at the table.

Makoto seemed to be at a loss for words, and could only chuckle nervously.

“We’re kind of busy here,” Sousuke said, in an attempt to shoo them away. Oh but they were taking none of it, Sousuke should have known.

“Ah, I recognize you! Tachibana-kun, right? We have English together!” One of the girls directed her attention to Makoto. Being the angel that he is, Makoto reluctantly fell into conversation with the girl. Fiddling with his paper cup of coffee, Sousuke watched as the girls oozed over Makoto.

Questions one after the other were fired towards Makoto, ranging from things like what his favourite foods were and how he and Sousuke had met, to which Makoto glanced at Sousuke and silently pleaded for his help. When Sousuke had shrugged, Makoto made up a story of how he had bumped into Sousuke at the library and resulted in the latter dropping all of his books. This encounter had somehow blossomed into a passionate and romantic affair between the two of them. Sousuke resisted the urge to snicker at the girls gushing over how cute the two were. Kudos to Makoto, Sousuke thought.

When Makoto had admitted how he recently didn’t have much chance to spend time with Sousuke due to their busy schedules, the girls squealed in sympathy. However, instead of them getting the hint to leave them alone, one of them suddenly sprouted an idea.

“Let’s all go to the amusement park!”

Nodding simultaneously, the girls enthusiastically agreed.

The corner of Makoto’s lips twitched into a nervous smile, “Um…I don’t think...”

“It’ll be fun! You and Sousuke-kun can spend some quality time together too~”

Before Sousuke has the chance to object, one of the girls eyed Sousuke suspiciously.

“You _don’t_ have any problems with this, right Sousuke-kun?”

Sighing, Sousuke gave a dejected shake of his head. The girl smiled sweetly in return.

“Then it’s settled!”

Amidst the excited clamor, Makoto sent Sousuke a smile, silently reassuring him that everything will be fine. Sousuke couldn’t help but return the smile.

 

++

 

Sousuke shivered.

Tugging his jacket closer to his body, Sousuke scanned the park for a familiar brunette. There were still people visiting the park, much to Sousuke’s surprise. It _was_ in the middle of November after all. The chilly air nipped at his face and exposed hands, making him shiver again. It’s been less than 5 minutes since he had gotten to the park, and he’s already regretting leaving the house this morning. Luckily, he didn’t have to stand all alone like a loser for too long before he spotted his ‘boyfriend’ approaching his way, warm beverages in his hands.

“Yamazaki-kun!”

Sousuke smiled at the sight.

Makoto’s face was flushed from the cold and the red scarf he always wore was slightly tilted to one side. His kind smile instantly dissolved all of Sousuke’s negative feelings and Sousuke could feel warmth spreading across his body already.

Before accepting the drink Makoto was offering him, Sousuke found himself reaching out and fixing Makoto’s scarf again. Sousuke gave a satisfied hum before standing back and taking the hot drink out of Makoto’s hand. Black coffee, his favourite.

“It’s still a bit early, so let’s wait for the girls?”

Sousuke nodded.

They stood in silence, Sousuke drinking his coffee and Makoto holding the can of warmth in between his hands, basking in each other’s presence. All around them were people, mostly couples, walking by excitedly, enamoured by their significant others. They seemed to be too deep into their own worlds to notice the two grown ass men, huddling in the corner.

It wasn’t too bad, Sousuke decided. He wouldn’t have minded spending the day with Makoto in a place like this. Just when he thought that today might not be so horrible after all, he was quickly reminded of why he dreaded this day in the first place.

“Sousuke-kun! Makoto-kuuuun!”

And the sanctuary was gone.

The girls immediately went into discussion mode, listing all the things they wanted to do and the rides they wanted to go on. Sousuke noticed Makoto stiffen at the mention of rollercoasters. It wasn’t before they were about to approach the line for their first coaster experience that Makoto tugged on the sleeve of Sousuke’s jacket to gain his attention.

Sousuke frowned.

“What’s wrong, Tachibana? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m not really good…with…”

He looked like he was about to pass out.

The girls noticed the two were lagging behind and turned around to see what was wrong.

“Ehhh? Makoto-kun is scared of heights?”

“Then let’s not go on this one, we’ll find something else to go on together!”

Seizing the opportunity, Sousuke spoke up.

“It’s alright, you guys go on. I’ll stay with him.”

Makoto laughed sheepishly, “I don’t want you girls to miss out. Please go ahead without me. Yama — er, Sousuke will keep me company.”

Reluctant to leave them but also eager to go on the rollercoaster, the girls finally gave in and told them they would meet them afterwards.

Letting out a big sigh, Makoto turned to look at Sousuke in embarrassment, “I must seem really lame right now,”

Sousuke shook his head. How could he tell him that he find the way his eyebrows crinkles when he’s scared a really endearing sight?

“Don’t worry about it,” assured Sousuke, “let’s go see if there’s anything we can do while we wait?”

Makoto nodded.

They ended up at a gaming booth. The premise is easy:  squirt the target with a water gun, and the pressure will cause a lever to rise. Whichever player gets the lever to reach the top first wins a stuffed animal of their choice.

“I hope you’re ready to lose,” Makoto teases with a mischievous smile.

Sousuke smirked in return, “I’ll make you eat those words, Tachibana.”

Once the bell signaled for the beginning of a game, the two set in motion and began to furiously press the trigger. Watching Makoto stick his tongue out and face contorted in focus made Sousuke erupt into a bellow of laughter. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like this.

In the end, Sousuke emerged as the winner. Makoto tried to hide his disappointment with his usual smile, but Sousuke could tell he was a bummed that he lost.

When the park employee handed the prize, a whale shark plush that he had chosen, to Sousuke, he grabbed it and passed it to Makoto.

“Here,” Sousuke tried not to blush at the sight of Makoto’s face lighting up, but he was starting to feel his face heat up. “You can have this.”

Makoto’s eyes twinkled and his cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue, “Thank you, Sousuke!”

Then he suddenly stiffened when he realized what he’d just called him, “Ah, sorry! Habit…hahaha”

Sousuke decided that the strong thumping of his heart against his chest must be due to the adrenaline from the game. Yeah, that must be it.

“Let’s go find the girls before they get worried,” Makoto suggested.

As much as Sousuke resented that idea, he couldn’t resist the cute way Makoto was looking at him and grudgingly agreed.

They began walking towards the place where they separated from the group, Sousuke’s hand occasionally brushing against Makoto’s own, painstakingly reminding Sousuke of his speeding heart rate.

They found the group of girls waiting by the exit of the rollercoaster ride, perking up as they saw the two approach. Once reunited, Sousuke didn’t have much chance to talk to Makoto.

‘ _So much for spending quality time together_ ’, Sousuke rolled his eyes.

By the end of the day, it was an understatement to say that Sousuke was thoroughly exhausted.

They had been on more rides than he could count and when they saw the plush toy Makoto was holding, weaseled their way into making Sousuke win them one as well. This then resulted in them arguing over who gets to keep it; the heavens must have heard Sousuke’s silent cry for mercy because Makoto had stepped in and gently resolved the situation by winning them all each a souvenir to keep. Sousuke was slowly beginning to suspect that the boy was not human. He must have been an angel sent from above to salvage Sousuke’s existence.

Finally deciding to call it a day, the group decided to head home.

But not before going on the last attraction of the day, the Ferris wheel.

The sun had settled and the park was bathed in dusk. One by one, extravagant lights began to light up, filling up their surroundings in a wonderland-like state. The temperature had also plummeted.

While waiting in line, Makoto took out a pair of gloves from his bag and offered one to Sousuke. He didn’t even realize how cold his fingers had become.

Mumbling a thanks, Sousuke took the glove and put it on his left hand. A perfect fit.

Sousuke noticed that now Makoto has his left hand exposed, and was shivering from the cold. Without much thinking, he grabbed the exposed hand with his own, and stuffed both their hands down the pocket of his jacket.

Blushing, Sousuke turned to the side and avoided looking at Makoto, who was sporting red cheeks himself.

They stood like that, with Makoto’s hand in his own, inside his pocket, for the rest of the line.

After a short wait, they had made it to the front of the line; Sousuke and Makoto got on the cart first, still hand in hand. When the girls tried to follow them in, the ride operator stopped them short.

“Sorry ladies, only two riders per cart. Park policies.”

The disappointed cries of the girls were drowned out as the door behind them closed. Makoto waved guiltily at the girls and they were lifted into the air.

Sousuke let go of Makoto’s hand once the ride had started, who pulled his hand out of his pocket. He could still feel Makoto’s warmth lingering on his skin.

“Are you okay with this? We’re gonna be pretty high up.”

Makoto nodded in response, “…I’ll be fine as long as you’re here.”

Sousuke’s face heated up. How could he stay so ridiculously adorable while sprouting something so embarrassingly tacky?

As they were slowly going up, they admired the scenery below them in silence. It wasn’t until they were almost at the highest point of the ride that Makoto spoke up.

“I had fun today,” he tugged at the hem of his jacket shyly.

Sousuke stepped closer, “I did, too.”

Makoto lifted his gaze to meet Sousuke’s. He was biting his lower lip in nervousness. Sousuke can’t help but stare.

“I’m…I’m glad I got to spend time with you, _Sousuke_.”

Sousuke grinned, “What, not apologizing this time?”

Makoto let out a giggle, which was music to Sousuke’s ears to be honest.

“Not sorry this time.”

They fell into silence again. But it was a nice kind of silence, like the comfortable ones that you share with the people that you’ve known for the longest time. Except, Sousuke had only met Makoto last week. It was crazy how just a week ago he’d been a stranger to him and now here he was, standing right in front of him and making his heart feel strange things.

“Ah, you can see the entire park from here!”

Pulling Sousuke out of his reverie, Makoto grabbed Sousuke’s sleeve and pointed out to the sight below them.

Out of the glass window, Sousuke saw that the entire park below them is illuminated. Across the distance, he can also see the bright city lights and traffic zooming by. But what captured his attention the most was Makoto’s reflection in the glass.

He seemed to be fascinated, eyes sparkled and lips parted slightly open in wonder. Sousuke turned his attention from the scenery outside to the boy beside him. He could feel himself soften into a lazy smile; every moment spent with Makoto made Sousuke feel more relaxed. Heck, he feels like he’s floating on clouds at the moment.

“It’s beautiful,” Makoto gushed.

Sousuke trained his eyes on Makoto’s profile, “Yeah.”

Makoto turned his gaze towards Sousuke and met his eyes. Makoto’s face flushed in embarrassment and he started biting his lower lips again.

“I…um…” Makoto stuttered.

Sousuke could feel himself leaning closer towards Makoto, whose gaze is now focused on Sousuke’s lips. With his eyes half-lidded, Makoto tilted his head up slightly in anticipation.

Sousuke could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest, only speeding up as he could feel himself leaning closer, His hand finding its way up Makoto’s upper arm.

They were so close. He could feel the other’s breath against his own. If he’d just moved in a _little_ closer, he’d feel Makoto’s soft lips against his own.

 

This was wrong.

 

Pushing Makoto aside, Sousuke hastily stepped back. The look of shock was apparent on Makoto’s face, but that quickly subsided as Makoto must have realized himself. None of this was real.

Sousuke cleared his throat, “Sorry, I didn’t…”

“That’s alright,” and the smile was back on his face again, “we were just…caught in the moment, right?”

After that, Makoto tried to lighten the mood but it was obvious the atmosphere had changed. Every word that came out of Sousuke’s mouth seemed forced. And the silence that ensued did not make Sousuke feel comfortable at all. The only thing that remained the same was the rapid pace of his beating heart.

He was so done for.

 

For the rest of the night, Rin’s parting words danced around Sousuke’s mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has NOT been beta'd.
> 
> can you tell 0u0
> 
> edit: i made a tumblr for my writing, you can also send me messages there too @19920921


End file.
